The Perfect One
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Mike has a crush on Emily but doesn't have the courage to ask her out. R&R


**Author's Note: So I'm catching up on my Power Rangers Samurai and I noticed a few things as I watch it. I decided to make this chapter a song fic. So here's chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the song. **

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

**Chapter One: Somebody to Love**

Mike walked out on into the training area of the backyard. Emily was training as hard as she could. He could hear her loud Hyahs as she landed a blast with her kendo stick. She was the youngest of the six and yet she had the drive to work harder than any of them.

She stopped and stared out over the grounds. Something was eating at her and she was keeping it a secret. She never did that. Usually she told at least Mia. The Pink Ranger knew nothing about what was going on in her friend's head. Kevin and Jayden obviously didn't know what was going on and Antonio was too preoccupied with figuring out how to txt everything to the Zords that he didn't have the time to listen.

Emily sat down on the ground and pulled out her sister's flute. The soft music was lovely as she played away her cares. It must have been her sister she was thinking about because she only ever pulled out the flute when she was upset or one of them were. It was her way of taking out all the stress she endured over the battles and training.

Mike sat down and listened. This was one of the reasons he liked her as much as he did. She was kind and pretty much care free, her only regard being towards her friends and family. She never let anyone make her feel less about herself. Mike did it one time and he figured out about her childhood, which had been less than perfect but whose hadn't? She was one of a kind and it showed with the way everyone treated her.

As the music washed over him, he began to think about his own feelings. Feelings for being a samurai. That he loved. He loved being able to help people when they needed his help. Being part of a team was wonderful too. He liked watching his friends as they trained.

He also had feelings of being alone. Sometimes being a ranger meant giving up the people you cared about. He had done that many times over the years. Maybe this time he was able to care for someone that also cared for him. Maybe it could be Emily.

_For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or swim_

_Watch him play for ya_

She liked music, whether it be classical or today's newest artist. He could always find her dancing around like a crazy person when she wasn't training. Her flute, like mentioned, was the best thing he liked to listen to.

_For you I'd be _

_Runnin' a thousand miles_

_Just to get where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart_

Emily was something special. Not just to everyone around her, but to him. It meant more to him that she would be his friend, and maybe more if he was nice, than not talk to him. He doubted she would ignore anyone, much less her friends, because of her kind heart but everyone was capable of that. He'd go to the ends of the earth to make sure she was happy.

_I don't need a whole lot _

_But for you I admit I _

_Rather give you the world or_

_We could share mine_

_I know that I won't be the first one_

_Given you all this attention_

_But baby listen_

They shared a command center and friends. Sometimes he wanted them to be alone but he couldn't say anything to his friends. They'd nag him for it, especially Antonio. Kevin would just remind him his samurai responsibilities came first. Jayden and Mia would make sure he would treat her right.

Treat her right. He'd give the world to her. She deserved it after all the stuff they'd gone through as not only rangers but also as children. She had been picked on and he didn't want to see that happen. He also didn't want to see any other guys hurt her. She hadn't been the guys' favorite when growing up. He thought she deserved better.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I don't need too much _

_Just need somebody to love_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise girl, I swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

_Every day I bring the sun around_

_I sweep all the clouds away _

_Smile for me_

_I would take_

_Every second, every single time_

_Spend it like my last dime_

_Step to the beat of my heart _

He'd do anything to make her happy. He wanted all his friends to be happy but Emily was different. He wanted her to see him as something more. He wasn't sure she could do that just yet. He'd make sure he did everything he could to help her in that direction or help her in any direction she wished to go. As long as she kept smiling and kept being the innocent one, he'd be happy.

_And you can have it all_

_Anything you want I can bring _

_Give you the finer things, yeah_

_But what I really want_

_I can't find cause money can't find me_

_Somebody to love_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise, girl, I swear._

_I just need somebody to love_

Mike didn't have a lot of money, but that didn't matter. The finer things in life didn't cost a thing and that's all he really had to give. If he was right, he knew she didn't like being too spoiled. She was spoiled as the youngest of two children and spoiled as the youngest of the six. She could have everything he was if she'd just give him a chance.

He wasn't sure but he thought there was something between them. He thought a lot about asking her out, just the two of them but he wasn't sure she'd say yes. In this way he was insecure and not even the trick she taught him when they were battling the Nighlock worked. There was no way he could ask her out in front of everyone. He would get ribbed for it then had a firm talking to about being a gentleman.

Someone sat down beside him. He looked over at Mia. She smiled at him before she turned to listen as Emily continued to play. He watched as the trees began to sway to the tune. All of the earth was listening to the tune that was coming out so sweetly.

"She plays so good." Mia said as she noticed the way the earth began to move even more.

"The earth enjoys it." He replied.

Mia looked at him in earnest this time. "Ask her out, Mike."

He looked at her in return, shock registering on his face. "How did you…."

"I can see it on your face as you watch her. It's not hard to understand your feelings."

"It'll be like asking out a sister."

"Not if you don't want it to be. I think she likes you in return. The only way you're going to find out is if you ask."

"What should I do?"

"Take her to Rainbow End. She liked it last time we went. Maybe this time it could be just the two of you."

Mike looked at Emily again. She had stopped playing and was looking out over the training grounds again. This time she turned around and spotted them, a smile crossing her face as she spotted them. Mia nudged him in the shoulder as she came over. He didn't say anything as he got up and walked back in the command center.


End file.
